The Truth Behind the Iron Mask
by reynanicoshipper
Summary: Summary: When Steve Rogers switches bodies with Tony Stark, he learns how hard it is to be Iron Man and the truth behind the mask.
1. The Beggining

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Chapter 1:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Summary: When Steve Rogers switches bodies with Tony Stark, he learns how hard it is to be Iron Man and the truth behind the mask./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Captain America POV:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Stark had yet again disobeyed orders! It was really annoying. I went down to the lab in hopes of me convincing him to follow orders more diligently. I knocked on the lab doors. I waited. And then waited longer. And longer. Finally, I got really annoyed and then just burst through the lab doors./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tony Stark POV:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I was working on an improvement to Natasha's widow bite when I heard this annoying knocking. "Hey JARVIS, who is that?" I asked, but I already knew the answer. "It is Steve Rogers, sir." "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Great./em" I dragged out the word. "Just don't open the doors." I told JARVIS. And so I continued working on the Widow Bite. I was working on a particularly hard part, in which if I did not get this right, the bite would explode. All my precision was needed at this particular movement when-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Steve Rogers burst through the door. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Wow-em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"www/em. Just [insert sigh here] wow. Great. Not only do I have to replace the doors, but also I have to listen to his lectures? This day keeps getting better and better. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Not/em./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"And also the widow bite exploded all over me and Cap. When the smoke (that was from the amazing explosion) cleared, I could see myself sitting on a lab seat. Working. Wait what?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I am seeing myself in 3suprd/sup person. What just happened?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Steve Rogers POV:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"When the smoke cleared, I was sitting in a lab seat holding some weird thingamabobs. Then I saw me standing over me. Wait. How is this possible?! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I looked down and saw an arc reactor instead of my heart./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tony Stark POV:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I looked down and saw no arc reactor. [AN: Sorry if this is repetitive, I could not resist doing that]/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cap screams and I scream./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Natasha POV:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I was cleaning my nails with my knife because I just wanted Clint to stop talking to me when I heard two screams: one that sounded like Tony's scream and the other like Steve's scream. I rushed to Tony's private lab./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The lab could have gone through an explosion, for all I knew. Papers were scattered everywhere, and Tony's lab looked like it was a safety hazard./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Steve's POV:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Natasha arrives. Immediately, Me (in starks body?) and myself (I don't know who is inhabiting it) yells , "We switched bodies!" Natasha sighs. "Just amazing, guys" "Tell me who is in which body right now." Natasha says in a seemingly calm voice. I know better than that. That is Natasha's voice called panic./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I maneuver Stark's body to walk to Natasha and then I say, "This is Steve Rogers, reporting." My body walks up to Natasha and says, "Pepper. Not. Of course it's the person you call Tony. Get me out of the annoying do-gooder's body!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"What do I do now?!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Clint arrives. "What?" He asked, sounding more curious than annoyed. "We switched bodies!" I and I yell. You know what, I would just call the person in my body Stark. Just because that is easier./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Clint hits his hand to his head. "I guess you would just have to work together." He states./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""NO!" We both yell./span/p 


	2. Mentions of PSTD

Chapter 2

"ME!" They both shriek. "Work with him…Never!" They turn away from each other to get away from them.

Captain America POV (in Tony Stark's Body):

The indignity of working with him! UGHHH… Why good lord!

Soon after I shrieked, I was on the floor, gasping for breath. I did not understand. Why was it so hard to breathe?

"Relax, Cap. Breath in, breath out. Slowly." Stark says. "No offense, but it is so hard to breathe! How do you stand this?" I ask because this is truly torture. It was worse than my severe asthma that I used to have! Stark's hands are on my back, making little circles on my neck (or should I say his neck?) and oddly, the tension in my body goes away. I look at him, confused.

He shrugs. "Pepper used to do the same thing to me… before she betrayed me." Upon saying this, the eccentric genius (not that I would ever admit it) billionaire philanthropist immediately has a shadow of extreme sadness.

I feel bad. This was kind of caused by me.

Our commotion attracts the rest of the crowd. Bruce Banner comes up from his R&D lab provided by Tony and peeks his head in, curious.

Natasha says, "They switched bodies." That was a voice far, far too calm for this situation.

My brain is so distracted. Like I could think of a million things at once. I somehow was solving " _H(x)=(x^2)+1 and K(x)=-(x^2)+4. If K(H)=0, what are the roots/solutions?"_ And then thinking about how to fix this.

"Why is my brain so distracted? I literally cannot focus on anything!" I say. Tony looks at me, unimpressed. "Now you see why I can't focus on much?" He says. I look down, guiltily. I always thought Tony did that just to spite me.

"Well Cap, now you know the horrors of being me." Tony says. He tugs at my arm. "Come on, (I/my body) have some things that you need help with that I cannot show the rest of the team." He whispers to me. (Tony/my body) glares at the other teammates. "We switched bodies, so I need to tell him something. Go away." He states, annoyed. The team just walks away, guiltily.

He takes me to a separate room.

Tony POV

OMG! How do I say this, how do I say this...to the guy to completely and always will think I am the spoiled rich brat of the team… I have PTSD!

I lock the door, and then say… "Stay away from water or close spaces. And don't touch the arc reactor". I sigh.

"And why should I? " Cap asks me. I look down. "I have post-traumatic stress disorder." I state.

Captain America POV

I laugh. "You…PSTD. What could have given you that…kittens maybe?" I winced at the harshness of the words I spoke. I don't know why I am being sarcastic today. Usually, I would have never said that out loud.

I leave the door, saying, "Shame on you, Tony. PSTD is nothing to joke about."

 **Time Shift…**

Night comes swiftly. I go to Tony's room, not mine. Despite the disagreement, we met up later to agree that I could not go to my regular room.

I lie on the bed, and fall asleep…

 _I am in an unfamiliar setting. Ropes tie my wrists down, and I am gagged. Some weird looking guys (maybe goons?) – I will call him ugly #1 – and another ugly #2 – come into the (room… cell maybe?). They ask me if I am going to build the Jericho for them yet, or if they have to do some convincing (I am scared for what that will be). My dream self spits out one word. My glare is burning holes into their head. "Never! "I cry out._

 _They smile, like this was the answer they wanted. Then they take a whip out…and with out warning, slaps it onto me. I scream. Normally, this would not hurt, but I was not in "Steve's Body"… I was in "Tony's body". They dunk my face into a bowl of water. They do not let my face come out of the water. I squirm and scream underwater. My vision is starting to fade and everything blacks out…_

I wake up in Tony's bedroom. I scream one more time, because that freaked me out so much that I could not even reach the limits for how much I freaked out. I look up to find the worried face of my teammates…

 **I am truly evil. Muhahaha! Cliff Hanger!**

 **Please read and review. If you review, virtual cookies to you… here you go (::).**

 **R/R**

 **I am begging you… review! Just do it! My angst is terrible, but I am pleased with this chapter… or something like that. If you can review I will improve my writing which will help future readers! I actually do read every review, contrary to SOME reviewers out there…**

 **Sorry my** writing skills are so bad... especially the angst...


End file.
